Little More LoVe
by ArianaIpswich
Summary: My take on what Veronica did before leaving Neptune after season three.
1. Chapter 1

The pristinely cut lawn of this particular section of cemetery compared to its somewhat overgrown neighbor gave life to the town's haves v. have-nots battleground. She hasn't been here since the funeral. The petite blonde stood quietly staring at the headstone of her best friend. It was well maintained. To manicured though. It never did justice to the person who rested there. She doesn't bring flowers. She brings pictures and champagne. If she stared long enough would its occupant appear.

"Finally come home, Veronica Mars." The words whispered in her ear as if carried by the breeze.

"Lily."

"The one and only, dorkus."

"I thought I stopped seeing you after I found your murderer."

"I guess I have more to do."

"What would that be."

"I don't know, but, if he makes you happy. Then don't say goodbye."

"Who?"

"You know who, Veronica Mars. And one more thing, there is another option other than get out or get buried. Neptune could use more people like you and your dad. Keep us good-for-nothing 09ers out of trouble." Lily said before skipping behind a nearby headstone.

"But, Lily." Veronica walked to and peered behind the tombstone. Nothing there. Once upon a time when she was trying to solve Lily's murder she would have the same dream/hallucination/message from beyond. And as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared. Same old thing. And she was always right.

Veronica pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Yes I am booked on a 6pm flight to Virginia. Can I change that to the red eye?" This might take a while she confessed to herself. She took the Champagne as she left. "To either celebrate or drown some sorrows. I'll be seeing you, Lil."

The nourish hallway was familiar. The door and even the boy behind it were familiar. The territory, however, was unbearably new. She knocked, considered running, and waited.

"Veronica? What are you doing here? I thought you were on your way to that dream internship." He said with a cocky lilt.

"Pushed my flight to the red eye. Can I come in?" She said in such a weak manner that for a minute she wasn't sure if she said it.

"Yeah, of course." Logan saw the heaviness of her heart. His almost broke. Her being there couldn't be good. He knew without a doubt she wasn't there to rekindle their star-crossed romance. He gave up hope of that after his weekend with Heather. With that hope gone, and what he did to Piz, he knew it wouldn't be fun, fun, fun. Her face belied something worse. He feared the worse.

"I need to tell you something."

"famous last words" he said with his usual snarky cover.

"please just let me say this." He motioned for her to go on.

"I can't say goodbye to you. I can't remove you from my life, because I need you in it. I can count on one hand the people who mean the most to me. You are one of them no matter how I try to deny it. But you are so much more then just that. I can't say goodbye. But, this internship is so important so I am leaving. I just couldn't leave without saying that. I wanted you to know that I am going back on what I said last time I was here. And, letting you know that I will always be there for you. That I love you."

You could have knocked Logan over with a feather. Did she really say that? Did she even mean it? She never said it before, only answered yes. "What does this mean?" He asked with trepidation.

"thought I was pretty clear. I don't want you out of my life, I want –need you in it."

"I mean are you giving me a second chance to be your boyfriend? Or is this just a Dear John let's be friends? Because I gotta know do I get to be your Ducky as you walk off all pretty in pink?"

"You can't be Ducky, you are the rich guy." Veronica said with a classic head tilt and smirk.

"Im serious Veronica." Veronica sighed and looked down sheepishly.

"I know you are. I am just not sure. There is a part of me that realizes why I broke up with you was stupid, and that Piz was just a distraction from the pain of you and Parker. But, so much of me is constantly battling between jumping you and pushing you even farther away."

"You still don't trust me."

"I don't think it is not trusting you. I think it is that I can't count on you because I think you will let me down again."

"I know I let you down in the past. So many times. But I am trying to be the person you want me to be."

"Im not trying to change you. I just think you could do so much better."

"I realize that. I told you before, it is encouraging that someone thinks so highly of me. I just want to prove you right."

"when did you ever tell me that./"

"The message I left after you found out about Madison."

"after the rant about digging through garbage."

"yeah. Take it you didn't finish listening."

"Nope. Look, Logan, maybe we can revisit that after Virginia. I might be transferring to Stanford, so, it wouldn't be fair to make any decisions now. But, we can talk and email. You can come visit. And, we'll see."

"I guess that makes sense. Stanford has always been your dream. I never knew why you went here when you could have gone there. I thought it was us. Especially with a the help you gave to get me in Hearst."

"Logan, I, wanted to be here with you. I don't regret that. But you know I have to try. I can't give up on my dreams."

"I know. It hurts, but I get it. I always thought we were epic. You and me." You could have knocked Veronica over with a feather, as they say. Logan mistook her shocked face for confusion. "Lives ruined, bloodshed. Spanning years, continents. You know epic."

Veronica was confused. Did he remember? If he didn't this would be proof he meant it all that time ago.

"Lives ruined, bloodshed? You really think it should be that hard?"

"they don't write songs about the ones that come easy. Wow. Weird."

"What's weird."

"Just déjà vu I guess."

"No. You told me that before. At alterna-prom."

"That's what I said to you." Logan looked ambushed. Veronica nodded. "Well, this time I will remember. No wonder you ran."

"So…?"

"So. Can I take to dinner before you leave."

"I'd like that." She stepped up to his towering height, raised to her tip toes, and placed kissed his cheek. Anyone else would think it was just a peck on the cheek between friends. Those who really knew them would know that inside that simple kiss was every emotion and enough love to fill the universe.

A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I am so gratified and grateful. I will endeavor to make this continue. Perhaps other readers will vote. I always harbored two ideas for a fourth season. One in which Veronica is back at Hearst and one where she does go to Stanford and only returns to Neptune after 4/5 years (a time jump if you will). Which do you want to see here? I am leaning toward time jump.


	2. Chapter 2

The dinner was surreal. Logan and Veronica spoke as if they had actually been friends. Maybe it was because Logan didn't want to ruin his last chance with Veronica. Maybe it was because Veronica finally acknowledged what Logan meant to her. Maybe both of them were finally putting all the shit Neptune rained down on them away in the past where it belongs. Maybe it was a combination of all these motives. Veronica's dad had said his goodbyes when he left her at the restaurant earlier that night. Now it was Logan's turn as they pulled up to the airport.

"Thanks for coming to dinner." Logan hesitantly said. He raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. His signature move.

"Thanks for the ride." Veronica packed more than a lift to the airport in that seemingly insignificant word.

"So, I will see you when you visit."

"Yeah, and we'll talk."

"Bye, Bobcat."

"Bye, Logan." And with these parting words, Veronica walked out of his life, never to be seen for four years.

****Four Years Later****

A petite blonde woman awoke to the ping of her iphone. A super numeral above the mail icon indicated a new email. She got out of her warm king sized bed and sluggishly walked over to her computer. If this were the 90s she would have opened it to a computerized voice telling her "you've got mail." A bit anticlimactic that the only indication is a bolded line in a list. Veronica nervously stared at the screen. An email from him….Logan Echolls.

Veronica and Logan, for once, had separated amicably when she left for her internship. At first they would exchange emails daily. There weren't deep by any stretch of the imagination. Usually they consisted of little things. He would let her know when he saw Mac around and let her in on some of Dick's debauchery. Veronica would share what it was like to be an intern at the FBI. Gradually, the emails slowed. By the end of Veronica's internship, when she was supposed to be scheduling her flight home, Veronica and Logan had gone two weeks. Mostly because Veronica was dreading telling Logan she wasn't coming home. She had been accepted to Standford, which Logan knew was a possibility, and her dad surprised her by planning a two week trip to England to Celebrate. He was coming to Virginia. They would leave from Virginia and he was shipping her stuff to Standford, scheduled to arrive with her after their vacation.

To: Vmars

From: Lecholls

Subject: Little Bo Peep

Hey V,

It has been a long time since you sent word. I feel a little like Little Bo Peep who lost her sheep. Maybe if I leave you alone you will come home with them.

Congratulations on Stanford! You deserve it. Have fun in England too.

L

Her dad or Mac must have told him. Veronica didn't know if he was mad or upset. A huge part of her was like that's life, but a very persistent small part wanted nothing more than to call and reassure him. An email was best. He has her number he knows he can call. So she spend an hour writing him an email.

To: Lecholls

From: Vmars

Subject: She found them

Hey,

I didn't know how to tell you. Things with us have been going really well and I didn't want to ruin it. I am always here if and when you need me. And, I know you are always there if and when I need you.

I'll send pictures of my glorious trip and when I am all settled at Stanford. You are always welcome to come visit me you know. It really isn't that far away. It would be easier for you with that trust fund.

V

After Veronica got back from her trip they reverted to weekly emails, if not more, it even seemed to Veronica that Logan was doing well in school and getting his life together. He had some relapses over the years, but Veronica helped him through. Even if she was miles away. In the last year Logan got serious with a girl. So, his emails stopped. No doubt because the girlfriend didn't like him emailing an ex. Veronica was happy for him, but it still stung. The only time they had contact in the last year was Mac. They still had the website and he would check in through her and vice versa. But now she has an email. And, what have you been up to Logan Echolls.


	3. Chapter 3

To: Vmars

From: Lecholls 

Subject: I need your help

Hey V,

I know it sucks to ask after not communicating directly for a year. I am sorry about that. Bygones? I could really use your help.

A couple weeks ago I was out at a party and hooked up with this girl. She disappeared and I am the only suspect. The sheriff is another dumb ass like Don Lamb. Does a good job, by the book, unless someone famous is involved. And, when is someone famous not involved in Neptune? I am sure your dad can fill you in. Needless to say I need some pixie spy magic. Your dad has been blocked at every turn. He wanted to call in Joe from Seattle. I convinced him to let me call someone I know in instead. Of course, I didn't say it was you.

You don't have to. If you say no, I will let him call this Joe guy, but you are the only person I trust.

L

So, he must have broken up with his girlfriend. Why is that the first thing Veronica thinks of? Going back to Neptune. In the four years she has been away she has never once gone back. At first it was for all the reasons that she left. After a couple years it was because her friends were always willing to visit her. Wallace, after his summer in Africa, realized he liked to travel. While engineering kept him too busy during his last years at Hearst, he always planned a summer trip. He made sure Veronica was a stop in his travels. Mac would find herself needing some time away from her family. Even though she lived on campus, home was too close to give her a lot of freedom. As long as she was home for a couple weeks and came on the family camping trips, she would make sure to visit Veronica up at Stanford. She even took a few trips to Colorado to visit Parker. Luckily that break up with Logan didn't affect their friendship. Veronica pondered if she really could go home.

_Did Bon Jovi have it right when he said "Who says you can't go home / There's only one place they call me one of their own." I wonder Veronica. Even after years of hate and torment, could you go home again?_

It didn't take her long to make a decision. She always felt like a part of her was missing. She always felt that no matter where she was or what she was doing that it was as if she were pretending to be someone she isn't. She was simply existing while away. But in Neptune, she was living. She penned a simple email that said it and so much more.

To: Lecholls 

From: Vmars 

Subject: Wagging Their Tails Behind Them

Southwest Flight 197. Arrival 10:00AM PST. Gate 12.

And, don't think I didn't notice that usaf email. I suspect this case is not the only thing we will be talking about.

V

It was a sunny day in southern California when she exited the plane. Veronica joined the throng in heading toward baggage claim only to be waylaid by a very handsome man. Gone was the puka shell necklace and school boy attire. He looked every bit a megalomaniac CEO. He was standing there looking at her like he had just seen his salvation. That is hopefully what she would be, but it was more than that. It was not merely salvation, it was his own personal heaven.

"Does your dad know?" She merely shook her head. His smirk returned. "God, you look…great."

"You don't look so bad yourself. How's tricks?"

"A lot better now you are here." Veronica gave him her patented head tilt. She crossed her arms across her chest. "Come on. I'll fill you in on the drive."

Logan took her carry on and walked her through the airport to his car. Logan seemed to have a thing for Nissan Xterra's. He had a yellow one in high school and a black one at Hearst. At least this one wasn't yellow. She hated it – it was a yellow monstrosity, but a part of her missed it. She had many happy memories in it. Even including a few blissful moments before the windows were blown out. This time he had a sleek midnight blue. Logan very gallantly opened Veronica's door for her. She looked up at him with surprise. When did Logan Echolls become such a gentleman? He just shrugged. He gently placed his hand on her elbow to assist her into.

"You are still short. Still too high up to get in." He explained a bit sheepishly.

After Veronica sat down she turned her head toward Logan. He stared into her eyes. Neither could bring themselves to break the eye contact. She always felt so comfortable looking in his puppy dog eyes. He always felt so worthy looking into her pale bluebells. As Veronica tilted her head to look further up into him, Logan lowered his. It was as if some instinct took over. Another centimeter...now millimeter…and their lips would meet.

"It is so good you are home." Logan whispered breaking the silence. Veronica blinked up at him and watched as he shut her door and walked to his. Logan got in and drove away.


End file.
